Be A Man
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Just a short little two shot because I felt like it. Hopefully It will be funny. Summary: Kendall accuses James. With James be a of Cheating on him. Will James fall back an be a bitch or will he be the man Kendall needs him to be
1. Chapter 1

**_I probably shouldn't say this_**

**_But at times I get so scared _**

**_When I think about the previous_**

**_- Miley Cyrus 7 Things_**

"He did WHAT?" Log an Mitchell yelled lucidly. Kendall Knight, youngest member of the internationally resound boy band Big Time Rush, just told him that his boyfriend, James Diamond, of three weeks had cheated on him. Instead of crying, Kendall was doing the complete opposite. He was ranting about how egotistical and selfish bastard like the strong feisty and kind of ghetto teenaged girl he was on the inside.

"Who with, though?" Logan asked him, his tone and attitude just as bad as Kendall's.

Kendall growled. "That bitch. She was supposed to be my friend." Kendall yelled. Logan ran through the list of girl slash friends Kendall has. **_Jennifer's, Camille, Lucy, Jo, Stephanie... _**Logan thought. "That bitch Lucy. It was at Roque Records. I was in the bathroom and Lucy had come by to 'visit'" He put air quotes around visit. "And that bitch was leaned against the wall and they we're kissing, UGGGG!" Kendall yelled. Logan looked so pissed.

"I will KILL them. WAIT! We need to switch your room. I'll put my stuff in yours and UGG's room" Logan said getting up.

Kendall stopped the angry raven haired boy. "Wait. You share a room with Carlos. Remember him, your boyfriend?" Kendall asked as they walked to Logan's and Carlos' room.

Logan turned to Kendall. "It's bros before hoes, bitch. You know that. And I know you would do the same for me" Logan said

Two hours later...

Both boys were done switching rooms when Carlos, James, And Lucy walked through the door laughing. Logan and Kendall smirked. Kendall seriously wasn't even fazed.

"Oh hey babe," James said going over to kiss Kendall who backed away from him. "What?" James asked. Kendall giggled satanically.

"Like you don't know" Kendall said. James raised an eyebrow. Kendall sighed' "I saw you make out with bitch face over there. You were supposed to be my friend. Best friend after Logan and Camille and Carlos. I guess not. And you" He said looking at James. "I'm not even sad. Oh and we switched rooms. Looks like Carlos get to sleep with you." Kendall said as he turned to his new room but before he left he said. "Oh yeah. I'm breaking up with you. He's all yours, you back stabbing bitch. Toddles." Kendall said. Carlos walked over his shoulder and sat him on the couch.

"Dude, what?" Kendall asked Carlos who two flights over the freaking coco's nest dealing with Kendall and his boyfriend Logan.

"You're not even going to let him explain?" Carlos asked. Kendall shook his head

"Why. Look how happy Lucy looks. Jett asked me out anyways. So... If there are no further questions. Bye" Kendall said about to hop up but this time James held him down.

"What the hell?" Kendall asked as James leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kendall tried to push James off and even Logon tried to help but his idiot Carlos held him back.

"Kendall. I love you. I don't want you dating Jett. Why would you do that to me?" James said

"OH! You you you you you! You kissed Bitch face over there" Kendall yelled. Lucy finally stepped up, being tired of being called bitch face.

"Kendall, James didn't kiss me. I kissed him. He love you. I got jealous" She said, hoping Kendall would understand and forgive her. But really has she met Kendall?

"Oh so you kissed my boyfriend. Oh no bitch. I will cut you. Like into little pieces and feed you to little Sheep dogs. 'Your honor, She was my best friends. We were talking when she just left in a huff and that was the last time I saw her' Yeah I think that's believable" Kendall said looking ready to kill her. Lucy smiled nervously and scurried out of the apartment. Kendall turned back and looked at James, who was Watching him.

"Oh and you're going to keep hanging out with the bitch? Really, bitch becau-"

"Man SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" James yelled and Kendall jumped backwards. Even Logan jumped hearing the volume and dominance in his voice. Carlos smirked because he knew neither one of them could take it when Carlos or James' voices rose to a certain level. They just broke down. Logan finally got out of Carlos' grip and walked briskly over to Kendall. But Carlos had other plans for him. Carlos grabbed him by the arm. Logan looked at Carlos like he had gone crazy. Logan rolled his eyes at the older male but Carlos just held tighter.

"Let me the fuck go, bitch. Shi-"

"Stay the fuck out of this." Carlos said in a pleading tone. Logan rolled his eyes and tried to snatch away. "I SAID STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT, GODDAMMIT!" The Latino boomed. Logan's eyes widened. He just let Carlos drag him away while he shot Kendall a 'Sorry and stay strong' look. Kendall nodded and turned to leave but James wasn't about to allow any of it.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? We're talking-"

"We're done talking. We have absolutely nothing to talk about. So I-"

"BITCH SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" James yelled at Kendall. Kendall was scared and James saw it as Kendall sat down on the couch. James ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Kendall just sat there pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't trust me! Shit! You think I'm some perfect man. Well, I'm not. You put way too much pressure on me. I can provide for you, love you, make love to you. But you. You expect this perfect fucking relationship. I'm not perfect but I wouldn't you cheat on yo dumb ass. God! All you complain about is finding a good man but when you have finally found one, you too fucking stupid to see it. She kissed me. I pushed her off. End of fucking story" James yelled at the blonde. Kendall rolled his eyes at James.

"Well apparently I don't fucking have a good fucking man because you stayed friends and all buddy buddy and shit with the bitch. Has some type of trifling shit been going on. So you sleep with that bitc-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE! LIKE DAMN. I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN SHIT! SHE BEGGED ME NOT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE SHE MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE! SHIT! I'M NOT CHEATING ON YO ASS!" James boomed out. Kendall was a hair from breaking down and James knew. All it would take is a little bit more yelling and Kendall would be apologizing. James just sighed heavily.

"You know what? Fuck this shit. It's liKE YOU WANT TO BREAK THE FUCK UP SO YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS! I'M DONE" James yelled. He turned around really fast because then Kendall would see he wasn't serious. Then Kendall would start thinking about it then shit starts to make sense. James walked to the doors and before he could turn the knob Kendall was there grabbing his arm.

"James, wait. Gosh! I'm sorry! OKAY! Sheesh, what would you do if you saw me kissing Jett or if you were me?" Kendall asked as James turned around to look down at Kendall.

"I would trust you to have a damn good reason. Not go and switch shit" James said. Kendall stood there not making eye contact with James who pulled him in by the waist and kissed the top of his head. Kendall wrapped his arms around James neck and looked up. James just smirked at him.

"Kendall, I would never cheat on you. I'm your man." he said. Kendall smiled and kissed him. Kendall pulled back and smiled shyly up at James and pulled away and walked over to Logan. Carlos walked over to James and smirked.

"Going all dominate and shit. Good call. Wait, what about that date with Jett?" Carlos asked. James nodded. "Kendall, you need to cancel that date with Jett" James said to Kendall. Kendall smirked at James.

"Yeah, no. I'm still going out with him and It's not up for debate." Kendall said and he and Logan dashed into thier room and locked the door leaving a very pissed of James,

**_A/N== A really short two shot for you lovelies._**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall and Logan both needed a way of revenge. On James for kissing that slut and Carlos for going all macho. Kendall tilted his head to the side as he applied lip smackers. Kendall smiled at himself.

"Kendall, are you ready?" Logan asked. He had made a date with Dak Zevon. Kendall smiled.

"Yeah." Kendall said. Kendall bit his lip as they tried to creep out the apartment. Kendall turned to close the door but Logan grabbed his arm. Kendall turned around, about to whisper/yell at Logan until he saw James and Carlos walking eerily slow toward them. Before either of the two could even open the door, James and Carlos were right there on them.

Carlos was smirking at them both. "Come on, Logiebear. Let's go for a walk." Carlos said picking up Logan and putting him over his shoulder. "Yeah. We're going to give Kenny and James some time alone." Carlos said smirking. Kendall didn't need to see Carlos' face to see he was smirking. He heard it in his voice. Carlos walked out of the apartment with Logan over his shoulder. When the door slammed, Kendall saw that James was wearing a sadistic smile. Kendall rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fear he was going through. Because Kendall knew his man and James would man the fuck up at the most unoppertuned of times. Kendall knew his man and he knew that look in James' eye, that faint twitch in his left eye, and that sadist smile. Some shit was about to go down.

Kendall turned to leave but James trapped between his well defined arms. James' smirk spread across his face and Kendall knew he was in some serious trouble.

"Kendall, you really need to know who's team your playing for because you have seemed to have forgotten..." James said picking Kendall up from the floor off his feet bridal style and Carried him to his room. Kendall was a feisty little blond person but when James maned the fuck up he became this weak, submissive, vulnerable, and scared. Kendall knew James was in charge. James knew Kendall was afraid and trying to make it.

James got to his bed room and threw Kendall onto his bed. "So you forgot who runs this?" James asked Kendall who rolled his eye. The thing about it was that James loved it when Kendall acted a bit bratty because Kendall thought he was bitch. He had said it about two hours ago before he and Carlos disappeared to cancel certain dates with two certain people names Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon.

"Last time I checked, you were a bitch" Kendall said. He knew he was pushing it but James wasn't being man enough. James smirked and pounced onto Kendall, who might I add was not at all expecting that. James had Kendall pinned to the bed with his arms above his head.

"Kendall. Kendall. Kendall." James said as he began to strip Kendall. Of course Kendall put up a good fight. Of course Kendall was going to submit but not easily. James sat up once Kendall was completely naked. Kendall crawled backwards until he reached the headboard. He turned his head. James knew that was a sign that Kendall was trying to figure out what else to do.

"GOD! Give it up Kendall." James said. Kendall rolled his eyes at the older male but in all reality what other choice did he really have? James was stronger so there was no escaping. Kendall decided to just give up. He knew he wouldn't win. Kendall looked up at James with big and wide eyes. James knew he had given up. James crooked a finger and Kendall sighed and crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up on his knees. James pulled off his leather jacket and threw it at the chair and grabbed Kendall's hips. He smiled down at the blond. James needed to break him. James could see in his eyes that he wanted to be completely submissive but he wanted James to do it. Kendall wanted a real man that would put him in his place and make him feel safe and loved. James knew what he had to do.

"Kendall, what do you want?" James asked him. Kendall looked up at James in the eyes. Kendall wanted to be submissive to James. He really wanted to. He just couldn't come out and put it in words.

"I wanna …... I w-wanna be y-your s-submissive" Kendall said softly. James pushed Kendall down on his back and sat next to him. Kendall sat up as James leaned down and pulled Kendall into a rough dominate possessive. Kendall wrapped both of his arm around James' neck. James gripped Kendall's hips tightly. Kendall immediately complied to the kiss as James trailed his kisses down his small body.

"So am I still a bitch?" James growls out at Kendall. Kendall shuddered. James sat back up and looked down at Kendall. Kendall looked down at the bed sheets.

"No. I was mad at you." Kendall said In a small timid voice. Kendall looked back up to see James staring down at him intensely. Kendall looked back down, submissive nature taking over.

"Kendall, what makes you- Look at me when I'm talking to you!" James growled out. Kendall's head slowly rose up. "What makes you think you can just call me a bitch?" James asked simply.

"I'm sorry." Kendall whimpered out in a shy baby voice. Kendall was teeter tottering between being broken and still little miss bratty little bitch.

"And what about Jett? You make a date with him? Because some other bitch kissed me?" James demanded to know. "Then you go and switch shit. Do you have anything to say?" James asked.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said. James raise Kendall's face so he could hear Kendall.

"I'm sorry what?" James asked the blond" Said Blondie knew what was happening. He forgot the name.

"James?" Kendall asked playing dumb. James would've found that sexy if he wasn't a hair closer to breaking Kendall. James growled deep in the pits of his soul. That freaked Kendall the hell out.

"Kendall!" James growled. That growl came out deeper and huskier than anything Kendall had ever heard in his entire life. Kendall whimper something inaudible but James heard it but he wanted to make Kendall repeat himself. "What? I can't hear you Kendall." James growled making Kendall whimper again. Kendall looked up at James. His eyes wet and moist and big, wide and round. James had to fight the urge to just grab Kendall and hug him but this needed to be done.

"I'm s-sorry, D-daddy" Kendall said to James who smirked. James leaned down and kissed Kendall as some type of sick prize for being broken. James pulled his shirt off his body and threw it to some place.

"That's right. I'm your fucking Daddy and you don't fucking disrespect me. Understood?" James asked Kendall, who nodded meek and weakly. He was so done with fighting. It took up way to much energy and it was simply annoying. It was easier to just listen to what the fuck he said. James pulled Kendall across his lap and brought his hand so quick it shocked the hell out of Kendall, making him scream louder than he already does. James repeated his spanking of Kendall for a while longer with Kendall crying out and James smirking. James picked Kendall up and st him on his knees. James stripped the remainder of his clothes. He dug around Carlos' drawers and found the lube. Even though they'd only been dating a short period of time, James had taken Kendall a few times. James lubed himself up really good making sure he was nice and slick. Kendall felt James run the cool lube over his asshole. Kendall shuttered. James grabbed by the hips and and shoved his dick into Kendall's ass which took it and Kendall was screaming like a little bitch.

"Mmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhhh! F-fuck fuck fuck fuck me!" Kendall screamed as James rammed into his tight little body harder. Kendall screamed at how hard James was plowing into his.

"Yeah. Now you remember who's team are you playing for, bitch" James growled out. Kendall let out a screaming shriek of absolute pleasure.

"Y-yours!" Kendall screamed out. James just smirked and pulled Kendall up by his hair up to James' chest. Kendall was in pure ecstasy while James fucked him.

"God that feels incredible! Fuck me...Fuck my ass harder!" Kendall cried, forgetting that he just might get what he asked for. He rocked back as James snapped his hips forward in perfect unison. Full deep strokes plowed Kendall's asshole.

Kendall was lost in a daze, almost oblivious to the verbal abuse he was dishing out "Bitch...fucking pussy...gon'na tear this ass up..." He was only catching words here and there.

He broke off the fuck and they changed positions. James laid on his back and told Kendall to fuck himself. Kendall stood over him and began to lower himself to his pole and he told Kendall to turn around so he could see him fuck himself. He turned his back to him and slid down his cock relishing in the re-stretching of his ass, which he at once learned to be his favorite part of sex. Kendall loved it when he took a few seconds to allow himself to close and then slide a cock in slow and deep. Kendall bounced up and down on James' cock. He dug his fingers into Kendall's hips and began to pull him down as he pumped his hips up, driving his full length into Kendall's assholes. Kendall gasped and panted as James filled him. The tip of James' cock hammered against Kendall's inner depths causing that deep, dull ache that only a man with a huge dick can provide. And James was providing that.

Several minutes of riding his cock had Kendall's knees began aching but he was not in a position to complain so he would pause on the down stroke every so often and rest with James, James' dick buried in him to the hilt. James was in need of a change also and began grabbing Kendall's hips, pulling him face down and flat on the mattress. Positioning himself between Kendall's legs James spread Kendall's thighs wide with his knees. James' cock head found his hole and with a steady lunge drove his prick in Kendall, full length, driving the breath from his lungs and began to fuck Kendall with a vengeance as Kendall groaned his approval. Kendall's prostate screamed and even without a hard dick, Kendall came with his dick crushed into the mattress. Kendall's ass clenched on James' rod as he came but James kept fucking without acknowledging it. His stamina was incredible as Kendall laid there in exhaustion as James kept up the assault on Kendall's ass. Kendall listened to James heavy breathing and the steady smack of flesh on flesh and Kendall was loving every second of it. James paused here and there, Kendall assumed to let his orgasm subside but would again start up hammering Kendall's now worn out ass. 10-15-20 minutes went by and eventually his dick had to release it's load.

He pulled out and said "Flip over Kenny, I'm gonna' cum again in that cock pretty little mouth of yours!" Kendall did as he was told to and propped himself up on his knees, James' cock aimed at his face. He stoked his tool, the foreskin sliding back in forth over the purple head. Kendall reached up and began massaging his balls and that sent him over the edge. Stream after steam of thick white cum shot from the slit coating Kendall's face from my chin to forehead. Kendall's tongue lapped at the delicious load and soon the last few drops slipped from the head into Kendall's open mouth. James stayed there basking in his orgasm as Kendall lifted his head and took him into his mouth savoring the flavors of his cum and his ass. James' sensitive cock jumped at Kendall's touch but he did not pull away as Kendall nursed at his softening tool.

"Your cock is amazing, I want...no, I need you to fuck me. You can have my mouth and ass whenever you need to get off." Kendall said, hoping this would get him off the hook. James smiled down at his little blond. Kendall smiled back up at him.

"As long as you behave yourself like a good little Blondie and do as you're told, you'll get as much of this dick as you can handle." James said sternly. Kendall smiled up at James like the happy little blond he was. James rolled and fell onto the bed as they heard the apartment door open. James got under the covers while Kendall put James' shirt and his own little shorty short and sat back down on the bed just as Carlos and Logan walked in. Kendall turned and looked at James for approval since he just got back on James' good side. James nodded and Logan looked at Carlos. Carlos simply nodded. Kendall hoped up out of bed and he and Logan went to their room while Carlos sat on his bed, smirking.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked James, who smirked wickedly at Carlos. Carlos raised an eyebrow/

"Showed him who's team he playing on. And you?" James asked the smirking Latino male.

"I tore that ass up." Carlos said as they both began laughing.

-Meanwhile-

"I don't know but something inside his head finally snapped and he maned the fuck up and gave it to me like a fucking man. I like it. It's sad that I had to let Jett down like that, though." Kendall said to Logan who nodded, completely agreeing with Kendall.

"I know. First he yelled, trying to scare the shit out of me. Then he just said 'Fuck it' and fucked me. Hard." Logan said. Kendall giggled as their men walked in through the opened door. James and Carlos took a seat on their babies' bed. Kendall and Logan just sat there as James and Carlos laid down waiting for Kendall and Logan to lay down and cuddle with them. What Kendall and Logan want to see is, are James and Carlos going to be men outside the bedroom. James and Carlos grabbed them by their waists and pushed them on their beds. James leaned down and started to suck and bite and lick at a hickey in Kendall's already light pink flesh. Kendall moaned and whined out.

"Mmmmmmm. Daddy~~..." Kendall moaned out as James pulled off the hickey. James pulled Kendall flush into his side as they heard Carlos say...

"Te amo, baby" Carlos said to Logan who smiled back up at him.

"I love you too, Papi" Logan said to Carlos. Kendall was so caught up in how cute his friends were he failed to notice James trying but failing to get his attention. James then gently yanked him into his chest. Kendall looked up at James to see a possessive glare in his eye. Kendall rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss him. James smiled and laid on his back.

"I love you, Daddy" Kendall whispered softly. James smiled. He loved this blond so much.

"I love you too, Kitty" James said. Kendall purred while getting confortable in James' arms. Carlos and James smiled as they watched their babies drift off to sleep with huge smiles on their faces.

**A/N- **I hoped you liked it. It felt rushed to me but If you like it that's all that matters. Bye, Loves.

One Love. Peace In The Middle east.

~Sway A.M. Sweetheart


End file.
